1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connectors. And more particularly, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a land grid array socket for forming reliable electrical connection between a land grid array package and a circuit substrate.
2. General Background
Land grid array sockets are widely used in various electrical devices to form electrical connection between a land grid array package and a circuit substrate. Basically, a land grid array socket includes an insulative housing defining a number of passages and a number of conductive terminals residing in corresponding passages, respectively. Each conductive terminal includes a resilient arm sticking out of the housing, to mate with a grid array package. In use, under compression of the land grid array package, the resilient arm is deflected from its natural position and elastically abuts against the land grid array package, thereby forming electrical engagement between the land grid array package and the conductive terminal.
The materials set forth in connection with this U.S. patent application describe an electrical connector and associated conductive terminals—see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,186,797, 6,488,513 and 6,843,659, which are all hereby incorporated by reference.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is generally FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,659, the conductive terminal 1 includes a planar connection portion 14 and a first spring arm 10 extending upwardly from the connection portion 14, to elastically mate with the land grid array package. However, in this prior design, there is only one contacting point 101 on the first spring arm 10. When the conductive terminal is biased from its normal position in the housing 2, electrical connection between the conductive terminal and the land grid array package possibly cannot be ensured.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.